


Late Night Prayer

by Smutterella



Series: The Late Night Series [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Toy, Cooling Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Slight Hand Job, bunk bed at its limit, power bottom tokiya, pretend there's a really high ceiling, riding dick, rockin the bed, some romantic cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutterella/pseuds/Smutterella
Summary: Otoya answers Tokiya's most private prayers when he lets his curiosity get the better of him...





	Late Night Prayer

Otoya caught Reiji leaving the room and he froze, since Reiji often caught his stares. Tonight, however, Reiji seemed preoccupied and he quietly closed the door without hesitation. There was a small, green...makeup bag in Reiji’s hand too. Reiji did have nice skin, perhaps he had a super late night facial regimen? 

He nuzzled his pillow, somewhat pleased that he didn’t get caught by his senpai. Under the blanket, his hand was slowly rubbing over the bulge in his boxer briefs. He had the next day off, so he figured it was okay to have some fun, it had been a while. Otoya felt even more relaxed now that Reiji was gone. He was about to pull his boxer briefs down, until he heard the bunk bed above him pop and a soft curse. 

Otoya’s face flushed as a few more soft creaks sounded off above him. He gulped and willed himself to quietly get out of his bed. His mattress didn’t give off any loud pops, which he was thankful for, and he quietly ascended the ladder. One of the rungs creaked and Otoya’s heart stopped. 

Tokiya appeared to be sleeping, his back facing Otoya and nothing appearing to be out of place. Otoya silently prayed that he wasn’t imagining those particular sounds and again, willed himself to be brave. He carefully crawled onto Tokiya’s bed and lightly spooned him. 

“Seriously, Otoya?” Tokiya grumbled. 

Otoya flinched, but he thought about how he would feel if someone interrupted a jerk off session and he peeked over Tokiya’s shoulder. He couldn’t see anything, though Tokiya shuffled underneath. 

“Otoya, did you have a bad dream?” Tokiya’s voice softened and he looked over his shoulder. 

“Oh! Uh, no I didn’t this time.” Otoya stared into Tokiya’s eyes and smiled. “I heard some interesting sounds and wanted to check on you.” 

“Interesting sounds, huh.” Tokiya smirked briefly before turning to face the wall again. 

“Yeah, so...are you okay?” Otoya teased, but pouted when Tokiya remained silent. “Tokiya, come on, Reiji left!” 

“I heard him leave, also keep your voice dow—” 

Suddenly, both Otoya and Tokiya heard a muffled but very clear exclamation next door. 

“Ah, Ren, you feel so good!” 

Otoya snorted into Tokiya’s shoulder; that was clearly Masato. 

“Please Tokiya?” Otoya whispered into his roommate's ear. 

There was the faint, but evident sounds of a mattress squeaking in rapid rhythm next door. Otoya pressed his crotch against Tokiya’s butt and dared to lightly hump it. 

“...Only if I receive,” Tokiya murmured. 

“What?” Otoya exclaimed and wheezed when Tokiya elbowed him hard. 

“Forget it.” 

“N-no, I’m sorry, you caught me off guard,” Otoya rasped. 

“Is it so surprising?” Tokiya glared over his shoulder, though his face was red. 

“W-well, yes? It’s just I figured I’d always be bottom, since you’re…” 

“I’m?” 

“...you’re Tokiya. Cool, smooth, smart Tokiya,” Otoya murmured and lowered his eyes. “And I’m me.” 

“Otoya, did you only let me top because you honestly believed I’m better than you?” Tokiya’s expression was widened in near horror and he pulled his blanket down. “Look, Otoya.” 

Otoya obeyed and looked over Tokiya’s shoulder, a sharp gasp left his lips. Tokiya was holding a small toy with a large handle and it was slick with lube, the bottle resting near Tokiya’s half naked body. Otoya knew, because he had looked up how to loosen up his hole before, that the toy was meant for anal play. 

“Tokiya, I don’t know,” Otoya answered honestly, his self confidence overshadowing his erection. 

“Let me receive, then,” Tokiya said huskily and sat up. 

He motioned Otoya to do the same, then he scooted to the other end of the bed, giving Otoya plenty of room. Otoya’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Tokiya’s well lubricated hole wink at him as he moved to the end of the bed. Tokiya was wearing a loose long sleeve shirt and a pair of black, crew cut socks. 

Not sure where Tokiya was going, Otoya figured undressing would be the safe choice, so he removed his boxer briefs. His decision was the right one, since Tokiya smiled with approval. Tokiya moved the anal toy to a vacant corner of the bed, but grabbed the lube. He squirted a copious amount into his right hand and crawled over to Otoya. 

“Lay back and relax,” Tokiya cooed. 

The second Tokiya wrapped his slick hand around Otoya’s perky cock, Otoya yelped. He covered his mouth and whimpered more, despite Tokiya’s warning glare. His expression softened after hearing more of Otoya’s whimpering. 

“Sorry for not telling you, but this is a special type of lube,” Tokiya explained calmly while stroking Otoya’s cock. “It gives off a cool sensation, making everything feel prickly, but pleasurable at the same time.” 

“Haah, it feels weird,” Otoya moaned as Tokiya slowly stroked him. 

“Do you not like it?” 

“A-ah!” Otoya jerked as some of the lube dribbled over his balls and precum gushed out of the tip of his cock. 

Tokiya chuckled, his question answered, and went faster. 

“Aah-haha-Tokiya, stop! I’m going to come!” Otoya writhed and bucked his hips, a small part of him wanted to get away from the overwhelming stimulation. 

Then Tokiya suddenly let go of Otoya’s cock and sat back. For a moment, Otoya thought that Reiji had come back and they were caught. He even propped himself up on his elbows to look at the bedroom door, half expecting Reiji grinning up at them. All he saw was a perfectly shut door. 

“Hey, we’re not stopping,” Tokiya said in a firm, low voice and pushed Otoya down. “Even if Kotobuki-san comes back, we’re not stopping.” 

“Tokiya.” Otoya blushed, the idea of being watched making him feel dizzy with a mixture of guilt and arousal. 

“I pray tonight you understand,” Tokiya straddled Otoya, carefully grabbing his cock in a graceful motion, “how important you really are in my life.” He ended his declaration by slowly sinking down on Otoya’s cock. 

“Oh my god!” Otoya arched his back, the tightness made him blank out for a few seconds. 

“Aah, much bigger,” Tokiya moaned happily and spread his knees further apart, “Otoya, how does it feel?” 

“G-good!” Otoya panted and put his hands over his eyes. “I want to move so badly, Tokiya, please!” 

“Shhh,” Tokiya hushed and put a finger to his lips, his satisfied smirk growing by the second, “let me do the work.” 

Otoya went from peeking between his fingers to gripping the bed sheets. Tokiya started a careful, slow rhythm, but it was enough for Otoya to feel his stomach fluttering. Otoya moaned softly; the tight, hot, wetness inside Tokiya contrasted the cooling lube that made Otoya shiver each time his cock slid out of Tokiya. 

“Tokiya, you feeling okay?” Otoya whispered. 

Tokiya tilted his head, his eyes were nearly closed, and he moaned. Otoya smiled as Tokiya sped up; he was losing himself in the pleasure. As long as Tokiya was doing good, Otoya could relax. He released the bedsheets and with trembling hands, gently rubbed Tokiya’s thighs. 

“Haaa,” Tokiya sang out and began grinding rapidly. “Touch me more.” 

“Tokiya,” Otoya wheezed, his whole face was burning and he squeezed Tokiya’s thighs. 

“Aah!” Tokiya threw his head back and was riding Otoya so hard, the mattress was shifting within the frame. 

“Toki, no, it’s too much!” Otoya cried, his hips instinctively moving with Tokiya. 

Tokiya leaned forward, his hands resting on Otoya’s chest. “Are you going to come? I can feel you twitching deep inside me,” he asked in a deep, breathy tone. 

Otoya shook his head, no words coming out, just incoherent cries. He felt close, but something was different, he couldn’t describe it. He looked up at Tokiya and saw intense lust mixed with warm affection in his eyes. 

“I-I feel weird Tokiya!” Otoya grunted and his hips went rigid. 

Tokiya stopped moving and his eyes widened in surprise, which made Otoya feel fear for a second. He thrusted into Tokiya and sobbed as his whole body trembled. Otoya couldn’t stop the tears or his loud shouts, he could feel himself on the verge of passing out. Then the stars left Otoya’s vision and he could hear Tokiya chuckling. 

“You are amazing, Otoya,” Tokiya cooed and kissed Otoya’s forehead. 

“Because I came early?” Otoya let his hands wander under Tokiya’s shirt, playing with his perky nipples underneath. 

Tokiya smiled and pulled off his shirt, his hands laying over Otoya’s. “No, you had a dry orgasm. You looked so cute, I’m glad I’m making you feel that good.” He licked his lips and moved Otoya’s right hand down towards his erection. “I won’t be dry though.” 

“That’s fine, I want to be covered.” Otoya smiled as Tokiya clicked his tongue. 

“Now I _have_ to cover you with my cum,” he muttered, and resumed rocking his hips. 

Otoya wrapped his hand around Tokiya’s pre-cum covered cock, amazed how hard he was already without being touched at all. Tokiya moaned in his throat as he thrusted into Otoya’s hand. Otoya took the hint and stroked eagerly, enjoying Tokiya’s groan of approval. The bed popped loudly as they grunted and worked towards their orgasm. 

“Tokiya, I’m cold,” Otoya keened. It was the phrase he used whenever he wanted more intimate contact. 

Tokiya leaned forward and kissed Otoya, his hips never stopping. “Sorry, did I make you feel lonely?” he whispered gently. 

“S-stop,” Otoya laughed and Tokiya kissed his throat. 

Otoya sighed happily as Tokiya kept kissing his neck and he made sure to increase his stroking and thrusting. He grinned as Tokiya’s kisses became sloppier and eventually stopped until he was panting against his neck. 

“So good,” Tokiya keened against Otoya’s skin. 

“Hehe, are you going to—” Otoya yelped as Tokiya slowly dragged his tongue along Otoya’s neck, then he sucked hard on _the_ spot. It was a particular spot on Otoya’s neck that only Tokiya knew about. 

Tokiya moaned and sucked harder, the whole bed quivered as he bounced on Otoya’s cock. 

“Not fair!” Otoya closed his eyes, this time, the familiar sensations in his body warned him of his incoming orgasm. In retaliation, he did a particular rhythm of stroking that he knew would make Tokiya fall to pieces. 

“Yes, like that,” Tokiya praised. 

“Cover me, Tokiya!” Otoya begged, knowing the tone would set off his lover. 

“Mmm, as long as you fill me up.” Tokiya licked his lips once more, making sure Otoya was watching. 

“Haaaah-hah, c-coming!” Otoya gritted and arched his back, accidentally tugging Tokiya’s cock roughly. 

“Aah, yes!” Tokiya growled and came. 

Otoya sighed as his cock emptied deep inside Tokiya’s hole and he chuckled hazily while copious amounts of cum spray all over his stomach and chest. He stroked Tokiya’s cock, watching the last globs of cum spurt out. Tokiya even rewarded him by doing a few lazy thrusts. 

“Do you need help...cleaning up?” Otoya yawned, remembering that he always needed help cleaning up. 

“No, I’ve got it, after all I’m always cleaning you," Tokiya answered dryly, a small smile formed on his face as Otoya sputtered. “Thank you for humoring me, by the way.” He kissed Otoya once, then went back for another, much deeper kiss. 

Otoya moaned into Tokiya’s mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck. They continued making out, even as their cocks went flaccid. Otoya didn’t mind, even if he had a small fear of being caught, because it was such a warm place in Tokiya’s arms. His heart fluttered every time he pulled away, and Tokiya followed him, eager to maintain contact. He wanted to tell Tokiya how much he loved him, but their mouths were occupied at the moment, so he silently prayed that Tokiya could feel it through their connected bodies.


End file.
